Love Games
by panikingpandora
Summary: America is throwing a party. Everyone's invited. Yaoi. America/Canada/Japan


Alfred sat at the table eating one of the many burgers that were on his plate and contemplating about the party he was throwing tonight. The party had to be awesome he was America after all and he couldnt afford to miss anything. He went through his mental check list of the things he needed. _Food? Check. Music? Check. _Once he was finished checking over things he just had to wait for the people to arrive.

He had sent out the invitations a week before to all of his friends and anyone else he could think of. Alfred even invited Matthew, although he was a complete wet blanket at parties but he decided to be nice. Alfred Really didn't care about hanging around with everyone he just wanted to talk to Kiku. He had been trying to get to know the smaller nation for a while now but somehow someone would always show up and interupt him.

While he was moping around thinking about his missed chances with Kiku the doorbell rang. He plastered a big smile on his face and swung open the door, "Howdy!"

"H-hello America." It was his neighbor Canada and he was clutching his polar bear.

"Oh, hey Mattie. Come in." He ushered the shy nation into his house and got him something to drink.

Canada tipped the drink up and almost spit it out. "Wh-what is this?" he sputtered.

America slapped him on the back. "Well it's alcohol, Mattie. You can't have a party without alcohol." Alfred grinned and popped the top on his own drink and guzzled it down, "Aaahhh, refreshing." After he polished off his beer the doorbell rang again and rushed to it hoping to see Japan.

"Hola Alfred!" It was Spain and Romano.

"Antonio, Lovi, Come in."

"Don't call me Lovi you stupid American bastard! It's Romano!" He growled and Alfred just smiled. Before he could close the door the younger Italian brother tripped and fell inside.

"Ciao America. I'm-a glad you invited-a me!" Feliciano said cheerfully pulling himself up. The Tiny man towed in Germany behind him and he muttered something in german to America and let himself get pulled along to the kitchen.

Eventually everyone but Japan arrived. Spain had turned on music at some point and was trying to get Romano to lighten up. Romano didn't look happy at all to be here, Spain must have forced him to come along.

Alfred searched the crowd again just incase Kiku had showed up but he hadn't. America was worried that the invitation had gotten lost in the mail. He grabbed another beer and popped it open. He needed to stay in good spirits for his guest. Alfred had drank two beers before the doorbell rang again. He flung to door open to find his long awaited guest standing in the dark.

"Gomenasai America-san. I got lost."

Alfred smiled. "It's ok. Come inside it's cold out."

He placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder and guided him in. Kiku pulled away from his touch and America could have smacked himself. He had totally forgotten that Japan didn't like to be touched. "uh..Sorry." America walked to the fridge and Japan followed him.

Alfred handed him a drink and Kiku did a small bow," Arigato America-san. Um...Thank you for inviting me."

Matthew was watching Alfred and the Japanese man out of the corner of his eye. _Alfred always wants to talk with Japan. Why doesn't he ever talk to me?_ Japan Laughed at something America said and Matthew frowned. He couldn't allow anyone to take his precious Alfred from him. He would have to interupt the two yet again. Mattie started to walk towards the two men when America leaned down and whispered something in the other man's ear. Matthew was seething now. What was Alfred planning? He's not gonna get away with it.

Now was the best chance for Alfred to be alone with Kiku, he had to make this chance count. So he leaned down to Kiku's ear and whispered, _How about we go upstairs and talk for a bit. Just me and you?_ He could see a slight tinge of red tint the man's cheek and he nodded. _Meet me upstairs in about five minutes. Second door on the right._ Kiku nodded again and Alfred walked to the stairs. Finally after six months he could tell Kiku how he felt about him. Maybe they could even form an alliance.

Matthew watched as Alfred ascended the stairs. He was probably going to his room. Mattie Smiled to himself, This was perfect. Once America dissappeared from his sight he followed him up the stairs and heard Alfred's bedroom door shut and waited a few minutes before he went in. He slowly turned the handle.

Alfred sat on the edge of his bed and was trying to be patient. He heard the doorknob turn and jumped up. "That was a fast five minutes kiku." He smiled expecting to be face to face with the dark haired Japan but instead it was Canada. Matthew's face was a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?"

Mattie clutched his polar bear tighter, "Do you hate me America?"

"What're you talking about Mattie?" Alfred was confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"W-well you never talk to me and you a-always want to be around Japan."

America let out a sigh, "I don't hate you Mattie."

"Then h-how come you never spend time with m-me!" Canada cried out.

"Listen Mattie, We spend plenty of time together. I don't get why you're so upset."

Matthew let his polar bear drop to the ground. "Do you love me?"

"Mattie you are really confusing me." Alfred stepped back alittle.

"Answer me Alfred. Do you love me?" Matthew seemed to be getting a little hysterical.

"Of course I love you Mattie you're my best friend." He put his hand on Canada's shoulder reasuringly.

Alfred could hear Matthew grind his teeth together in anger. "Do you love me like you love Japan? "

"Wh-what?"

"I love you Alfred." Matthew grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mattie! Stop! You're my best friend I can't do this with you." he tried to pull away but Matthew held him firmly in place.

Tears had welled up in the blonde nation's eyes. "If you don't love me then I'll make you." His violet eyes held his blue ones in a fierce gaze.

Alfred didn't like where this was going and once again he tried to pull away from his friend.

Downstairs Kiku was trying to decide if he wanted to be alone with America-san. What if Alfred wanted to do things that he didn't? Kiku didn't want to ruin their friendship so he took alittle while longer to decide.

Matthew steered Alfred over to the bed and pushed him down into the pillows.

"Mattie please get off of me!" Alfred didn't want to do these kinds of things with Matthew. They had a long history together and he didn't want to jeopardize their future.

"Alfred be quiet." Canada said. His eyes were suddenly filled with lust and he kissed America again. Alfred struggled beneath him and he sighed. "Alfred I really didn't want to do this but since you are going to struggle I have too." Matthew reached under his pillow and pulled out Alfred's handcuffs. He pulled the man's arms above him and cuffed him to the headboard. "Now you can't go anywhere." Mattie smirked.

"Jesus christ! Let me go!"

"No. Not until I'm finished." The Canadian slid his hands under the other man's shirt and roamed his fingers over Alfred's toned chest. Instead of worry with uncuffing him to take off the shirt he just ripped the front of it open.

"Fucking Hamburgers! That was my favorite shirt! You're gonna pay for that!" Alfred was getting really pissed. He didn't fully understand why Mattie was doing this now of all times and where was Kiku when you needed him?

Mattie leaned down and bit Alfred's collar bone and the man gasped. He liked toying with the other nation. He left a trail of kisses up the man's neck to his ear were he sucked on the outer lobe. This caused America to groan. He continued to suck on his ear while he slowly slid his hand up to his brother's already hard, pink bud. He pinched it and a soft moan escaped America's lips.

"...Mattie..."

Canada slid down and captured the other bud in his mouth and pulled on it with his teeth. This caused America to release a string of curses.

"Please Don't Mattie..."

Canada looked up at his brother and smirked. "Don't what, Brother?"

"Don't do this."

Mattie tilted his head. "But I think you like it."

"I don't. I Don't!" Canada ignored Alfred pleas and once again captured his nipple in his mouth and pinched the other one. America responded by arching into his brother's touch and he mentally cursed himself. Then Mattie kissed and nipped his way down to his navel where he bit the soft skin causing America to hiss in pain.

Matthew yanked off Alfred's pants and boxers in one tug. He looked over his brother's body hungryly. again his violet eyes met the blue of Alfred's and they pleaded with him to stop but he had come this far and couldn't turn back now. He ran his nails down the soft flesh of America's inner thighs and was delighted when he moved his hips towards him.

Alfred had given up. He didn't want to do this with his brother but he was being forced to. Tears were on the verge of spilling over and he tried as hard as he could to hold them back. He wanted to hate Mattie for doing this but he loved his brother and he couldn't truly hate him at all despite how he acted towards him sometimes. When Canada got into rare form it was best to just go along with what he wanted and get it over with. America would play along so he would go way.

Matthew pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the pile of his brother's clothes. He pulled himself back to America's face and kissed him. He nibbled on his lower lip and then pushed his tongue against them for entrance. His tongue met America's as he tried to keep dominance of his mouth. Canada won the battle and skimmed his tongue along the roof of his brother's mouth, he wanted to explore it all. Much to Mattie's surprise Alfred clamped down on his tongue causing him to yelp in pain.

Canada pulled away from America to see him grinning. If his brother wanted to be that way then he wasn't going to be nice at all. He propped himself up on his knees between the other man's legs and grabbed his swollen member with his thumb and index finger and very slowly began to stroke his brother. A moan caught in Alfred's throat when Mattie rubbed the tip with his thumb.

America bucked his hips practically begging Mattie to hurry up. Canada ignored him once again and keep at his agonizing, slow pace. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't go faster. Then Canada gripped the base of America's member and leaned down to lick the tip. He looked at his brother and he could see glee clearly written across his face. Canada ran his tongue down the length of him and Alfred let a louder moan escape his lips. He needed releade now.

Mattie hovered over the tip of America's cock, "I've waited so long to do this." he said before encasing his member in his mouth. He began to slowly bob his head up and down making sure not to miss one inch of America. In return his brother threw his head back and let out his loudest moan yet. He could hear the clang of metal against metal as Alfred pulled against his restraints.

America was trying his best to keep his composure. Mattie was completely engrossed in pleasuring him when he heard the door slide open and in walked Kiku. The Japanese man's face turned a vivid red as he took in the sight before him.

"Ah...K-kiku... This w-wasn't supposed t-to ...happen..."He wanted to desperately beg the man to forgive him. He expected Japan to leave and never talk to him again but to his surprise he shut and locked the door. Kiku turned back around and leaned against the door surveyed the brothers again.

"k-kiku?" For the one thousandth time tonight he was confused. America had no idea why Japan was still there and then his eyes landed on his pants and the buldge growing within them. Finally it hit him. Kiku was turned on by this. As if on cue the smaller nation slowly walked towards them and Canada looked up. His mouth was dripping with America's pre-cum and he licked his lips as if not wanting to waste any.

"Japan? What do you want?" Mattie looked annoyed.

Japan didn't say anything and Mattie's eyes lit up with glee as he also noticed the smaller nation's growing erection. Mattie grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"I think brother would like it if you joined us Japan." He smirked.

Kiku looked at America and slowly began to strip off his clothes and tossing them into the growing heap on the floor. He crawled onto the bed and faced America. Alfred wanted to feel Kiku. He tugged against his restraints and growled knowing he wouldn't be able to touch his beloved Japan unless Mattie uncuffed him, which was highly unlikely.

Canada wrapped his arms around the small man's waist and kissed and nibbled his neck. This caused Japan to get even harder. His hands roamed over his lithe frame as America watched in jealousy. That was his Kiku. How dare Mattie touch his Japan. Alfred bucked his hips and Canada finally released Japan.

America want angry. He wanted to but uncuffed so he fought continusly against the damned metal contraptions until Kiku straddled him and stilled America with a kiss. He whispered something to him in Japanese and moved back down his body. Canada had handed him a tube of lube and Kiku squeezed some into his hand and began to stroke America and making sure he covered every bit of his member. Then slowly he slid onto America and began to move up and down in a rythmic pattern.

Alfred was in heaven as Kiku let out a few small moans. Japan dug his nails into his chest as he thrust into him trying to find his sweet spot. America was so enthralled with Japan that he hadn't even noticed his brother had begun to stroke Kiku's member while positioning himself to enter Alfred.

Then all at once he felt a white hot pain in his lower extremity and the thrusting of his brother. This forced a scream from his throat and he prayed to god that his guests hadn't heard him. Sooner than he thought pleasure took over the pain as Mattie found his prostate and hit it again and again. He had double the pleasure as Kiku ground against his member.

He arched his back as he felt him self comming to and end.

"Kiku...I'm going to come..." he panted. All Japan could reply with was a moan as his sweet spot was hit again.

The first to release was Canada. America felt his brother's warm fluid forced into him and couldn't help but come as well. Mattie fell back onto the bed gasping for air as Kiku road out Alfred's orgasm. Moments later he came all over America's chest before collapsing on top of him. The three men lay together on the bed. Japan kissed America before wrapping his arms around him and starting to snore lightly.

Alfred was just about to fall asleep himself but before he did Matthew said, " I told you I would make you love me."

Fin~


End file.
